Locked Heart
by Vampire Toy
Summary: Kevin finally decides to join the Tennyson’s as a guise to exact the revenge he obsessed over for so long, but Kevin didn’t count on his obsessions wandering.


Locked Heart

By: Vampire Toy

Rating: T for swearing.

Summary: Kevin finally decides to join the Tennyson's as a guise to exact the revenge he obsessed over so much, but Kevin didn't count on his obsessions wandering.

LAME summary, I need to work on that.

XxXxX

He stared up at the night sky his hands behind his head in the grass; the stars were as bright as city lights were back in New York. It was really very interesting to him; he was a city boy after all and the city was his best element and almost all he ever knew. Even with all the beauty of the cosmos there to keep him occupied, his mind still wandered to old matters.

Old matters that he'd promised his new comrades were forgotten.

New matters that arose _because_ of those very comrades.

He wasn't sure what compelled him to go with them _this_ time. Maybe because he wanted to see the look on Ben's face, maybe because of how nervous it made Max, or maybe because he was just so surprised that _she_ had asked him.

Her of all people.

He barely even knew her save through Ben, but she seemed intent on asking him to live with them, and how could he not accept such a strange invitation? He wanted to get revenge still, and he thought accepting this offer would perhaps help him reach his goal faster. However, he didn't get much time to ponder over the notion since his time there had begun. The red head was persistent in getting to know him and helping him whenever he needed it. Though she wasn't all sunshine and bubbles, she was actually a fiery strong-willed girl most of the time, someone that didn't take shit from anyone, including him.

At one point, when she had begun to refer to him as her friend, he asked her why she'd invited him to stay with them and how the thought even crossed her mind to be kind to him.

"_Honestly? It was for Ben. Being a hero is tiresome, I thought, since I don't have any powers, maybe I can help with you."_

"_You mean I got in his way all the time." He said sourly._

_She only smiled at him, "I knew the way Ben treated you wasn't right, I figured I'd give you a chance. I didn't know if it would work, and I'll admit I was prepared to give my all to defeat you again if it was necessary, but the sap in me hoped you'd want to help us and change."_

"_People don't change so easy." He muttered._

"_I know." She replied, "But if you want to change, you will."_

"_So now what? Now that I'm not in his way what do I do?" he asked._

"_You start over."_

He was surprised at her last statement, she always seemed sincere and when she just blatantly told him to 'start over' despite probably having killed many people and stealing God knows how many valuables and money, she told him he could just pretend it never happened.

He could pretend none of his terrible childhood ever happened.

Now given, he knew it wasn't that easy but she sure did make it seem that way.

Around her it was almost as if nothing bad had ever happened.

Not ever.

"Hey there."

His eyes shifted the slightest bit to see said girl hovering over him.

"Hey."

"Watcha doing?" she asked, moving to sit next to him on the flourishing hillside.

"Looking at the stars. You can't see them in the city."

She smiled slightly, pulling her knees up to her chin, and nodded, "That's right, you're a city slicker."

He chuckled and shrugged, pushing himself up to better converse with her, "It's where I grew up, guess its genetic."

She giggled softly and then they were greeted with silence. The silence was never too awkward and began to feel more natural the more he hung around his new 'friends', as the girl loved to say.

"You're still really angry aren't you?" she asked finally.

He looked up with an arched brow and flicked a strand of his hair out of his eye, "What makes you say that?" he asked, his voice unmasking exactly what she had stated.

"Kevin, I know you're still really upset and all….. I don't know WHY, I mean, you're human again, and you can turn into any of those aliens, you still have your powers…" she paused and turned to him, "...you have a family now."

The last part was uttered more so than spoken but Kevin had a feeling she meant it, he could read people well; came with being an outcast. Watching everyone else while no one watched you.

"I dunno," he said, cocking his head to stare at her, "I'm prone to finding something I'm good at and holding onto it. It must be one of them."

"Hate? You like hate?" she asked curiously.

"I guess. I like the feeling, it gives me a rush." Kevin mumbled slowly, "I like pointing out people's weaknesses."

"To make you feel better about yourself?" she asked, a small smirk scratching her face.

He smirked in return, "Snide when you want to be, aren't you Gwen?"

"What? That's what it is, isn't it?" she shrugged, her smirk growing.

"It must be." He said leaning back on his hands; "Want me to tell you _your_ faults?"

Gwen raised an eyebrow as if challenged but nodded with that same smirk, "Sure. Think it'd be interesting to hear how you see me."

Kevin opened his mouth, waiting for a quirky remark to fly out, but nothing flew out. He closed his mouth with a frown, suddenly frustrated; he knew Gwen's faults, he'd watched her, watched her and Ben and Max. He knew all their faults, and he had no problem pointing them out on a daily basis to Max and Ben, so why have a problem now?

"What's wrong? Am I too perfect?" she grinned playfully, a small bout of laughter erupting at his awkward expression.

Kevin fumed; for some reason this set his nerves on fire. He couldn't place her faults, they were THERE but he couldn't FIND them.

"Fucking hell." He muttered and looked away from her with a pout.

Gwen's laughter died down and then cut off completely when she saw how angry Kevin had become.

"What's wrong?" she asked almost in a whisper, putting her hand hesitantly on his shoulder.

"I lied, don't like the feeling. I don't like anything. Not liking anything is easy, that's what I'm holding onto."

Gwen blinked and smiled sadly, "Well, it must get lonely…" she paused and smiled brightly then, "But you DO like something!"

"Excuse me?" he turned to her with a half-confused half-irritated expression.

"That necklace….or the lock on it rather….even when we got you new clothes and stuff, you kept it. It must mean something to you, right?"

She looked so excited for him; he couldn't understand how any meaning in his life would impact hers.

He looked down at his lock, turning it over in his hand it curiously.

"What does it mean to you?" she asked eagerly.

He turned and gave her the same look as when she brought it up and suddenly her expression went form joy to embarrassment.

"I-I mean, you don't have to tell me…if there's even something you like about it…I dunno, sorry…"

This brought a grin to his face, he liked it when he could make her blush.

"I think its just something for me to focus on." He answered.

"Huh?"

"You mean, instead of hate, you keep all your good feelings in there where no one else can touch them, so they're just yours." Gwen smiled; "You've locked your heart. Locked everything in and everyone out."

He eyed her curiously with a sneer, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Gwen blushed but wasn't deterred by Kevin's snide remark, "That's why you're still angry!" she declared, new vigor returned to her voice.

"No, I just think I still hate Ben."

"Because you have no good emotions to give him, or me, or Grampa Max!" she said tapping his lock, "I think if you get rid of this then maybe you can let some of those other emotions out." Her finger then went to tapping where his heart was. Kevin looked at her hand curiously as it slowed its tapping while Gwen spoke, slowly coming to a rest on his chest.

"What will I have to focus on then? What will I have that's JUST mine?" he asked placing his hand over hers, resurrecting his signature smirk once again.

She blushed furiously and grew stiff, "I-I don't know….every emotion will still be yours…you know…until you fall…fall in love and give it to someone else…but then their emotions will be yours….so there!" she turned away from his gaze with an angry and flustered pout.

"Well alright." He said, letting her hand go and taking off his necklace, "I'll make a deal with you," he said.

"Hmm?" her attention turned back to the dark haired boy in front of her, "What _kind_ of deal?"

"It's easy, my first real favor of you."

She blinked and waited for him to continue.

"I'll let this go, if you take good care of it for me. Then maybe I'll….open up a bit or something."

Gwen smiled brightly, he was offering a solution, that was always good.

"Sure!" she took the necklace form him and placed it around her own neck, "I'll take good care of it for you! I'll wear it, so you can make sure."

Kevin's smirk slid into a smile, "Thanks."

"No problem," she looked up and yawned, "Now come back to the camp, we're getting ready for bed, tomorrow we'll be going to some mountain springs, it'll be fun, you need to rest up."

"Alright…goodnight."

She smiled softly, "Goodnight Kevin."

He watched her as she got up and walked back up the hill towards the campsite.

She really did amaze him, but he was glad that he could focus on something more appealing now.

XxXxX

A/N: LAWL another kwevin! Go me, this one sucks harder than the last one! eh. Oh well, hope Kwevin fans enjoyed it a bit . R & R please, flames welcome.


End file.
